Love
by hyperemoninja
Summary: Iruka had no idea when it had started but just thinking of the mask wearing, lazy, perverted, silver haired Jounin made him blush, he could feel it. Had it been all those times that Kakashi had...


I read this poem in a book ( don't remember which one)  
and I ended up with this...  
**-hyeremoninja**

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Title:** Love  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I don't own the poem either **:(**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**He loves me...he loves me not...  
Love starts as an insignificant seed.  
A wishful prayer,  
a tiny fire,  
a rosy blush,  
a risky wink,  
or a kindly smile.**

Iruka had no idea when it had started but just thinking of the mask wearing, lazy, perverted, silver haired Jounin made him blush, he could  
feel it. Had it been all those times that Kakashi had turned in those rather sad looking, crumpled, mission reports and had then sheepishly  
rubbed the back of his neck giving him one of his little upside down 'u' eye smiles, looking very much like a young child trying to get out  
of a punishment for something bad that had been done. Yet most of those times Kakashi would give an excuse about how he had been attacked  
by rabidnous squirrls or something to those lines. Iruka had no idea when it had startd but he could feel his heart beat speed up and  
butterflies reek havoc in his stomach, whenever Kakashi walked through those doors, or climbed through the window to hand in his report to  
him and only him...

**He loves me...he loves me not...  
Friendship buds.  
A tender understanding,  
a gentle trust.**

He had just sent the kids home after a long day at the academy and had been on his way home to grade a rather large, intimidating, pile of homework when  
he had accidentally bumped into a tired looking Kakashi, who by they looks of it had just gotten back from a mission. They some how ended up  
walking around the village, talking and laughing about everything and anything, not a care in the world, so absorbed in each other, and  
not once did Kakashi pull out his little orange book.

**He loves me...he loves me not...  
The bud opens its first petals to  
a pair of sparkling eyes,  
which twinkle with a new passion.  
A passion that overcomes all sense  
until finally...  
a risky chance is taken.**

It had been such a surprise, it had happened so suddenly, he had looked up form scanning through a couple of reports to find Kakashi standing  
in front of his desk watching him and looking kind of...nervous? Iruka couldn't believe it Kakashi had just asked him out! Of course they  
both had gone out to eat sometimes but never on a real _official_ date, Iruka didn't even know Kakashi liked him like that too..

**He loves me...he loves me not...  
The rose opens into a beautiful, ruby blossom.  
Everything else in the world becomes a  
happy oblivion of exhilaration, complete and total joy.  
A sweet innocent kiss in the moonlight  
seals a mutual promise of never ending fidelity.  
Cherish.  
Honor.  
Forever...or until...  
The blossom wilts,  
and the petals fall,  
and the promises break,  
but the memories  
of sunlight and blue sky  
remain forever preserved in the petals  
of sachets  
and in your heart.**

They were in love, truly and deeply in love, always together taking care of each other. Kakashi with his silent, protective, slightly  
possessive , but loving attitude and Iruka with his patient and understanding love, being a shoulder for Kakashi to cry on after coming  
home from a difficult Anbu msision, were he had done unspeakeble things. Their love was something to envy, there were some that were jealous  
of their relationship but most were truly happy for them...

They were in love truly and deeply in love...but one day it all changed. He knew it was coming, he felt how thing had been changing as time  
went by, how strained their relationship had become. So one day out of the blue they decided to end it...to change this love into friendship  
once again. Although unknown to one the other was still in love...as days past Kakashi found love again with another Jounin named Yamato...  
and Iruka stayed behind with nothing but the memories of what was, of what used to be, waiting for his chance to love again...


End file.
